Mario Bros and the Dragon Riders
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Prequel three of four. What happens when Bowser goes to another world and teams up with Drago? The Mario Bros will need help from the Dragon Riders to save Peach. Will the heroes of both worlds of Berk and the Mushroom Kingdom win? Find out.


Me: "What's up, guys?" "Here is the third prequel to my story based on Lego Dimensions." "Called Mario Bros and the Dragon Riders." "This story will tell on how the Mario Brothers and the dragon riders stop Drago and Bowser from taking over Berk."

Mario: "That's right." "Bowser finds out about another world called Berk."

Luigi: "Plus, he kidnapped Peach, again." "Also, he opens up a portel to Berk and we join Hiccup and Astrid in the rescue after we jump in the portel." "And, we get to know Hiccup and Astrid."

Me: "That's right." "This is my first How to Train Your Dragon and Mario fic as well as a crossover for the two." "I don't own anything in this story and this is a one shot." "Enjoy."

In the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Bros were going to save Princess Peach from being kidnapped by their enimey, Bowser.

"You release Princess Peach, Bowser," said Mario.

"I agree with my brother," said Luigi.

"Mario, help," said Peach.

"BWA HA HA HA," said Bowser. I will never return the princess back to you.

"Yes, you will," said Mario.

"I won't," said Bowser. I'm going to a new world now.

So Bowser opened up a portel and went in to it.

"We have to go after him," said Luigi.

"I agree, Luigi," said Mario. Let's a-go!

So the Mario bros went in to the portel just in time and they ended up on an island village.

In the village, called Berk, Hiccup and Astrid were relaxing with their dragons, Toothless and Stormfly.

"I'm glad that Drago has no control of the dragons," said Astrid.

"Me, too," said Hiccup.

"Do you think anything will happen?" Asked Astrid.

"I don't know," said Hiccup.

The two were wondering about what will happen. But they don't know that Drago is going to team up with another bad guy from another world as the two will try to take over the world.

With Bowser, he is at Drago's hide out.

"You want to team up with me?" Asked Drago.

"Yes, my enimeys are the Mario Bros," said Bowser.

"Good," said Drago. I'll stop the dragon riders, too.

The two villans laughed evilly. But Bowser doesn't know that the Mario Bros appeared in the same world and will team up with the dragon riders.

Back with the Mario Bros, they were still looking around the village.

"I hope we can stop Bowser," said Mario.

"I agree, Mario," said Luigi.

"You need some help?" Asked a voice.

"Who said that?" Asked the Mario Bros.

"Look behind you," said another voice.

The two brothers turned around and saw two vikings, one boy and the other girl.

"Who are you two?" Asked Luigi.

"I'm Hiccup," said Hiccup.

"And I'm Astrid," said Astrid. And who are you two gentelmen?

"I'm Mario," said Mario.

"And I'm Luigi," said Luigi.

"Glad to meet you two," said Hiccup.

"Same here," said Mario.

"So, Why are you two here?" Asked Astrid.

The Mario Bros explained everything to Hiccup and Astrid.

"That's not good," said Hiccup.

"I agree," said Astrid.

"Can you help us?" Asked Mario.

"Sure," said Astrid.

"Thanks," said Luigi.

"No problem," said Hiccup.

Just then, Bowser and Drago appeared with Princess Peach, ready to attack.

"Attension Berk," said Drago. I will stop the Dragon Riders.

"The same goes with the Mario Bros," said Bowser.

"You will never stop us," said the Mario Bros, Hiccup, and Astrid.

So the battle began and it ended with Hiccup, Astrid, their dragons, and the Mario Bros winning, again as they saved Peach.

"You will pay for this, dragon riders," said Drago as he went back to his hide out.

"I'll be back for the princess," said Bowser as he went back to his castle in the Mario Bros' world.

"That was an awsome battel," said Mario.

"I agree," said Luigi.

"Same here," said Hiccup.

"Me, too," said Astrid.

"Thank you for saving me, again," said Peach.

"No problem," said the Mario Bros. We couldn't have done it with out the dragon riders.

"We were happy to help," said Hiccup.

"How about we can get to know each other before you go back to your world," said Astrid.

"Good idea," said Mario.

During that time, Mario, Luigi, Hiccup, and Astrid got to know each other and learn about their adventures.

"I never expected for you guys to train dragons," said Mario.

"Same here," said Luigi.

"We never expected for you two to go on adventures and meet a hedgehog named Sonic," said Hiccup.

"I agree," said Astrid.

As time went on, the two groups got to learn about their worlds as well as meeting the other friends of Hiccup and Astrid as well as Hiccup's mother and family's friend Gobber and agreed to see each other soon.

"Well, we've got to go home," said Mario.

"Hope we'll see you soon," said Luigi.

"Take care," said Hiccup.

"See you later," said Astrid.

So a portel opened up and the Mario Bros went in after they waved goodby to Hiccup and Astrid and made it back to Peach's castle. But they don't know that the Mario Bros and Hiccup and Astrid with Toothless will be joining a group of heroes who will save a group of dimensions very soon.

Me: "That's the end of prequel 3 of 4 to my story based on Lego Dimensions."

Mario: "I enjoyed it."

Luigi: I liked the ending on how Peach was saved by Hiccup, Astrid, me, and my brother."

Me: "I'm glad you guys like it." "I'll be working on prequel 4 of 4 to my story based on Lego Dimensions very soon."

Mario: "What is it called?"

Luigi: "What is the story about?"

Me: "Can't tell you guys yet." "I don't want to spoil it."

Mario: "Got it."

Luigi: "Understandable."

Me: "Glad you boys understand." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you guys on the last prequel to my story based on Lego Dimensions."


End file.
